


[PODFIC] August by rageprufrock

by adazzledim



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, M/M, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours, babys first podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-07 07:33:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26469496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adazzledim/pseuds/adazzledim
Summary: Merlin looked uncertainly to Arthur. “Have you ever made bread?” he asked. / “How hard could it be?” Arthur said.
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 27





	[PODFIC] August by rageprufrock

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [August](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2155) by [rageprufrock](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rageprufrock/pseuds/rageprufrock). 



> this is the first time i've ever done one of these so if you do end up here i'd really appreciate feedback!! speech flow, editing, music, streaming format, anything i could do better next time :)

[link to mp3 file on gdrive!](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1bGBc3B4F_N3TSsgFc9450Z4dPh8CpZG7/view?usp=sharing)


End file.
